


An exorcist and the devil walk into a bar

by Simplysuper85



Category: Constantine, Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysuper85/pseuds/Simplysuper85
Summary: Lucifer and John realize they have more in common then they realize. They are both metaphorically screwed..
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 29





	An exorcist and the devil walk into a bar

An exorcist and a devil walk into a bar, and find common ground ( both tv versions)

Constantine barely stringing together a conscious thought started to ramble yet in the funniest of ways it was relatively deep. The alcohol was doing a number on his mind.

“ Do you ever feel like life is holding you down? That some bastard is waiting around the corner to stab you in the back. I should know, I have done my fair share of it. Mates like us, need to stick together.”

“ Are you already bloody drunk? We are not mates, in the bariest of relationships your damned and I rule hell. Yet, I can’t bring myself to drag you out of this club.”

Lucifer knocked the drink out of John’s hand, he pivoted his chair around to stare full gaze at the mirror ahead of him. He was slowly coming to terms with his own status in the universe.

“ Isn’t it amazing, never been to a confessional yet I’m spilling my guts out to the bloody devil. The water under this bridge is deep. Waiting for the quip back...”

Lucifer smirked at John. Slid his own drink in his hands back and forth along the counter.

“ I’m tapped out and quite frankly I don’t give a fuck. Suppose the bigger picture has screwed us both. I will be forever the scapegoat for evil and you will be roasting in hell”

John slunked further in the stool, and resigned himself from tipping sideways off of it.

“ Love the enthusiasm.” John shrugged as he looked sideways at his drinking partner.

“Suppose I should stop fully loathing you.” Lucifer adjusted his suit. He pulled down the black blazer so it wasn’t creeping up his back.

“ Glad we are on the same page.” Constantine laid his head on the bar.

“ so what is it that you desire” Lucifer eyed John slyly. Waiting for some response to ensue where he could dig into the exorcist some more.

“ Alright, I’m done.” John got up. He smacked Lucifer right on the lips and winked.

“ That one is for the road.” John stumbled the words out as he preceded to the door.

“Cheeky.” Lucifer retorted and continued to drink.


End file.
